Best Way To Catch a Thief
by nightshade130
Summary: Sasuke, a self made billionaire and lover of artifacts, meets his match in the beautiful yet mysterious pink haired woman of the night...can he hold onto his possesions? can he hold onto his heart?


**Nightshade130**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! Also...i'm not really feeling the love, I mean, do y'all want me to continue this story, or not? REVIEW! duh! so here's the next chunk...

Chapter 4

Shocked out of her mind, Sakura's survival instincts kicked in as she darted upstairs into her room and grabbed as much as she could. Leaving Kota in the kitchen with her father, she piled Kota's toys and clothes into a trash bag and kicked it down the stairs. Then, with trembling fingers, she grabbed some of her belongings, only to stumble down the stairs to dump them into the bag.

"Don't just stand there! Please, help me!" turning to face her father, still crumbled into the corner where Sasuke had left him. She ran over to him and shook him urgently, "Go and grab your things, or at least help me put these in the truck!"  
"You little bitch!" he shoved her away, so hard she lost her balance and fell, "you don't own me, so know your place girl!".

Sakura bounced back up in a flash, ignoring the bruise that was starting to form from when she fell. She couldn't afford to think of the pain right now, she couldn't afford to think...to slow down. Back and forth, and back and forth, she ran up and down the stairs trying to grab anything of importance, anything she or Kota would need. Her mind went numb and her body went into overdrive as she heard Sasuke and his "re-enforcement" hollering outside her home._ No, this was never a home...but at least it kept me and Kota together...at least it kept my father alive and gave my mom somewhere she could come back to...when she wanted..  
_She kicked open the screen door only to be met by the bright lights of the trucks and cars staring down the house. She could only make out a few faces behind the lights, one of them was a pissed off Uchiha, the very one she couldn't bring herself to face right now. She lowered her eyes and ran for her dad's truck, tossing the big bag as hard as she could, only to rip the sleeve of her shirt clean off on the broken metal sticking out from the bed of the truck. But she was too busy to notice... She didnt notice the sharp pain coming from her shoulder, or that something warm was running down her arm, or that her shirt was torn so badly that it was drooping alot lower than it should. Her mind was numb, ignorant of all things but getting what she could into the truck and getting Kota out of there.

Once the belongings were strapped down nice and tight in the bed, Sakura jumped down from the truck, only to bump into one of the men. He held out a cloth to her. "Here ya go miss, you're bleeding pretty bad there", nodding to her shoulder. She thanked him as she took the rag, unaware of the glazed look in his eyes. Unaware of the way the hood lights shone on her exposed skin, shining through her shirt and exposing her petite frame.

Sasuke stood silently in the back, watching her as she dabbed up the blood running down her arm. Just the sight of her fueled his rage more than he thought possible. And as the minutes dragged on, his patience thinned, "You better hurry up, your time is almost out" he shouted to her.

Sakura's head snapped up in a daze, then she dashed for the front dor, dropping the bloodied cloth behind her. Once inside the kitchen, Sakura spotted Kota in the corner where her father was, hugging his toy car with streams running down his face. "Saka, what's going to happen to us?" It was then that the wheels in her mind started to turn and process the question she was trying to avoid...the one that she had no answer for. "I don't know Kota, but no matter what, we'll be ok as long as we're together. I promise you that we'll be ok as long as we're together, ok? I'll make a better future for the both of us" she whispered as she pulled him into her arms.

"What foolishness are you telling that boy now?"

Sakura froze and then released her hug on Kota. "Kota, gather the stuff in that corner and take them out to the truck, ok? And don't pay any attention to the men out there. You hear me? Don't talk to any of them, just put your stuff in the truck and then get in and stay there." Kota got up and did what he was told. Once he was out the door, Sakura stood up and turned to face the man carrying one box, one box of alcohol... Even now, when they had no more than 10 minutes left to clean out their house and leave, when she was exhausted from all the running around and hauling their stuff into the truck, he still cared more about the alcohol than his family.

"What the hell are you wearing? There is a group of men out there ready to kick my ass and your running around whoring out to them?" he roared.

"My shirt got ripped! Ripped from when I was loading up the truck, something you should have been doing!"

SLAP! The sound could have been heard from the next town over. Standing over the falling girl, he shouted "Don't you ever talk to me like that, ya stupid cunt. I'm your father! You just do what your told and keep your legs and your big mouth shut!"

Glancing at the clock, Sakura sighed in defeat as she realized that she only had 3 minutes left to calm him down and get to the truck. So putting on her best smile, she got up and reached for the box. "I'm sorry daddy. I deserved that one. Here, let me help you carry this out to the truck, ok?" Taking the box from him, she slipped out of the kitchen and made her way to the yard, with her father following close behind.

"You just about madeit out in time" Sasuke smirked. But when Sakura raised her eyes to meet his, he only saw a look of strength and determination, a look that broke his temper in an instant. But before it got too far, he recalled the day's events, he remembered his dad taking off with her whore of a mother and leaving his family broken. And just as soon as it left, his rage returned, "Listen carefully girl. I don't ever want to see you or any of your family in this town again. I don't care where you go, but wherever it is, make damn sure that you stay there."


End file.
